1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fluorinated adamantane derivatives.
2. Discussion of Background
Fluoroadamantane compounds having such a structure that fluorine atoms are bonded to carbon atoms constituting the adamantane ring (hereinafter referred to as a fluoroadamantane skeleton), have both a rigid structure derived from the adamantane skeleton and properties derived from fluorine atoms and are thereby excellent in various physical properties. Accordingly, various such compounds and processes for producing such compounds have been studied. For example, as a process for producing a perfluoro(alkyl group-substituted adamantane), a process for producing a compound represented by the following formula (b) which comprises subjecting a compound represented by the following formula (a) to electrolytic fluorination in anhydrous hydrofluoric acid in the presence of an inert gas (JP-A-57-079187).
wherein R in ROH is a C1-4 linear alkylene group, and OH is located at the terminal of R, and RF is a C1-4 perfluorinated linear alkyl group.
However, with respect to a compound having such a structure that a —COF group is bonded to the fluoroadamantane skeleton, only perfluoroadamantanecarboxylic acid fluoride obtained by electrolytic fluorination of 1-adamantanemethanol has been reported in JP-A-57-079187. Further, with respect to the physical properties of the acid fluoride, only the reactivity with methanol to form methyl (perfluoroadamantane)carboxylate has been disclosed in JP-A-57-079187.
That is, compounds having a —COF group at a specific portion of the fluoroadamantane skeleton, particularly compounds having at least two —COF groups in the fluoroadamantane skeleton, and physical properties and usefulness of these compounds, have not been known yet.